Supercar meets The Lion King
by Anderson jr
Summary: The Supercar team are on a rescue misson in Africa when they meet the TLK characters. Together the team make freinds with the TLK characters and must protect each other from a danger which is closing in.
1. Supercar

A/N Before you start asking I have lost interest in my XL5 fic. I am really sorry to those who liked it but due to quite a lot of homework and not enough sleep I havn't been able to update. I am very sorry. Anyhow I am sure that you will like this story just as much as you know it is called Supercar meets The Lion King. I will try to update my other fic but as of now I can't promise you guys out there anything.  
Please read and review my freinds.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supercar or TLK.

For those of you who don't know Supercar was Gerrry Anderson's second puppet T.V show. It was aired in two blocks of episodes. One in early 1961 and the other in late 1962. Supercar was an amazing machine that could not only travel over land at fantastic speeds but could also fly through the air and dive to the bottom of the deepest ocean. Supercar could even travel to the verges of outer space.

Supercar was created by Professor Rudolph Popkiss and Doctor Horatio Beaker. Popkiss is 60, white haired, speaks with a German accent and is slightly rounded. He is an intelligent, jolly old man.

His colleague Beaker is 55, bald headed, a British patriot and moderatly thin. Beaker is a brilliant scientist who loves creating new inventions and attachments for Supercar even in his spare time. The poor chap however has a very bad stammer.

The pilot for Supercar is Mike Mercury. Mike is 22, with an Elvis style hair cut, is square jawed and firmly built which makes him the perfect figure of a man. Mike is a guy who is not afraid to take risks. He is the perfect hero for the series as He is allways willing to help those in peril when ever they may need it. He journeys around the world searching for adventure and of course getting there is only half the fun in Supercar.

Next we have Jimmy Gibson Mike's 10 year old sidekick/son. Mike adopted Jimmy when he rescued him and his brother from a plane crash. Jimmy's brother Bill offerd Mike the chance to look after his brother while he returned to his carrer as a space pilot. Jimmy like Mike loves adventure and often comes with him on his many journeys in Supercar. Last but certainly not least is Mitch the monkey.

Mitch is Jimmy's monkey freind whom Mike also rescued from the plane crash. He is always getting himself and others into trouble. However he is intelligent and often helps his freinds to get out of scrapes.

All these characters make up The Supercar team and when they are not battling the feindish schems of they're arch enimies Masterspy and Zarin they are battling evil scientists, foreighn agents, and launching rescue missions into the unknown. I hope you all enjoy the story.

Black, Rock Nevada in the super, secret Supercar laboratory the Supercar team prepare for another day which holds another adventure for our freinds. In the kitchen Mike Mercury was reading the newspaper sitting at the breakfast table paitiently waiting for his breakfast. Professor Popkiss who might I add is a fantastic cook was making the breakfast. Jimmy and Mitch were also waiting to recieve they're breakfast. "Mmmm deliciouse absoloutly delicious" said the Professor. "What's on the menu Prof." asked Mike breifly glancing out of his newspaper to see what was in the frying pan. "Mmmmm ham and eggs Mike your favourite" "Thanks Professor" said Mike trying to restrsin himself from drooling at the thought of his fave food. "What's in the paper today Mike" asked Jimmy who was quit surprisingly for his age rather interested in the news. "Oh the usual Jimmy high tax prices ya know the usual rubbish but nothing that bothers us".

Suddenly Doctor Beaker came running into the kitchen in a rush of excitement. "Mike, Professor, Jimmy, Mitch come quickly I have something em, er Marvalouse to show you all". Everyone left from where they were and followed Beaker into his laboratory where he swowed them his new invention. "Well what do you think" Beaker asked once they had all had a good look at what was on Beaker's work bench. "Think of what" asked Mike "Where is your new invention Beaker" asked the Professor. The Doctor then realised his mistake and burst into laughter. "Oh yes how em, er stupid of me" said the Doc. On the bench was a big black box but as soon as Beaker took the front off there was something inside that surprised everyone. "Amazing" "Gee that's swell" "Good for you Doc" "Eeeek oooook". Beaker stood there looking very pleased at his new invention. "Satisfactory most satisfactory" he said to him self. Inside the box was a new radio for Supercar. Beaker explained to his freinds that this one could pick up a distress call from any part of the world and transfer the launguage into English. "Lets test out" Mike finally said when all the excitment was over. "A good idea Mike em, er now then which country shall I choose. I know I'll choose Africa here we go". Beaker pressed a few buttons then after a few seconds a voice came through the speaker on the radio.

"Emergency we are trapped in a huge rock the place is litterd with lions you have to help us fast. Our position is TX, 29, Zero red I repeat..." Then the radio in Africa cut out. Mike turned to the Professor, The Professor turned to Beaker, Beaker turned to Jimmy and Jimmy turned to Mitch who got the message loud and clear. "Oooook, Aaaaagh". said Mitch. "You got it Mitch we are off on another adventure" said Mike "Come on guys lets prepare Supercar for take off" Mike alerted his freinds. "I'll bring the radio with us and install it in Supercar's cockpit" suggested Beaker. "Fine Beaker the rest of us can prepare Supercar for an African flight" Mike said. "I'll go fetch the ham and eggs" said the Prof. "You can't fly Supercar on an empty stomach Mike". "Sure Professor" agreed Mike. Suddenly there was a huge explosion from the kitchen and everyone knew what had happend The Professor had left the stove on. "Well now who's a fool" said Beaker.

It took a while to install the radio (and for the Professor to stop mourning over the mess the kitchin was in) but finaly Supercar was ready for take off. Mike was in the pilot's seat. Jimmy and Mitch were in the back and Beaker was in the front with Mike on the passenger seat. "Ready Mike" said the Professor in the control room the overlooked Supercar's hanger. "Ready" said Mike "Charging port engine" said Mike as he flipped the switch that charged Supercar's first engine. "Nine thousand, ten thousand, eleven thousand, twelve thousand..." said Mike reading the guider counter. "Thirteen thousand, fourteen thousand, fifteen thousand interlock please Professor". "Interlock on ready to fire". "Ok fire one" said Mike as he fired Supercar's first engine. "Now charging starboard nine thousand, ten thousand, eleven thousand, twelve thousand, thirteen thousand, fourteen thousand, fifteen thousand interlock on" "Interlock on fire two" "Fire two". Mike ignited Supercar's second engine. "Both engines ok Prof. open roof doors please". "Roger Mike opening roff doors". The Professor flipped a switch then the doors of Supercar's hanger flew open to reveal day light. "Ok Professor I'm ready for take off i have marked the position of the distress call on the video plan". "Ok Mike I'll stay here and look after the consol". "Ok Prof. we'll miss having you along". The Professor chuckled "Don't worry Mike I have spent to much of my life living peacfully to be a man of action like you. Off you go and good luck". "Ok Full boost Vertical" shouted Mike as Supercar's mighty engines roared into life as Supercar rose into the air. 


	2. Masterspy and Zarin

A/N Thanks to those who reviwed. I will try to continue my XL5 fic but like I said I can't promise anything. By the way if you guys want to know where you can find any Fireball XL5 and Supercar videos they have a great selection on and .com I think. Now on with the story.

Supercar was flying at full speed towards the rescue zone in Africa. It had been traveling for about one hour now and it was almost at its destination. "Are we nearly there Mike" asked Jimmy. "Hold on Jimmy I'll just check the video plan" said Mike as he activated Supercar's Video plan. It was like a map only you could see the vehical you were traveling in move across the screen. "I guess we will be there in about half an hour" said Mike.

"Where are we flying over now" asked Jimmy. "Ah well yes I um,er to hazard a guess Jimmy I'd say we are over some kind of elephant graveyard" said Doctor Beaker. "An elephant graveyard" said Jimmy excitedly. "Ah thats what I said although to be sure I would have to check by using the um, Clear-Vu. You don't mind if I use it do you Mike". "Why no doc of course you can". "Ah thanks Mike" said Beaker as he activated Supercar's Clear-Vu.

Clear-Vu was like a telivision aid for Supercar. Using it Mike called select downward, forward or rear vision to help him steer Supercar through even the most dangerous of weather conditions. On the Clear-Vu sure enough down below them was the spookey elephant graveyard owned by the hyenas that had once sided with Scar. "Ah you see Jimmy there is the graveyard. Satisfactory most satisfactory I have allways wanted to see an elephant graveyard and now is my chance". "Well I don't fancy it Doc. Come on lets stop playing around we have a rescue misson to complete" said Mike who knew that Beaker was trying to persuade him to land in the graveyard.

"But my dear fellow" protested Beaker who saw this as a once in a life time opertunity "I would really appreciate it if we could spare just a few..." "No Doc..." said Mike but before Mike could continue the sound of Machine gun fire filled the air. "What's happening" cried Jimmy. "I don't know Jimmy but I guess the graveyard has something to do with it. I'm taking supercar into an emergency touch down so brace your selves.

Mike cut Supercar's horizontal drive and the Machine gun fire came to a hault as Supercar landed. Mike opend up Supercar's canopy and jumped out of the machine holding his gun ready for action. "Ok come out with your hands up" Mike shouted. "We meet again... Mike Mercury" a voice that the Supercar team knew only too well said. "Masterspy" said Mike as the dreaded foe of the team came forward with his cowardly assistant Zarin at his side both holding they're Machine guns.

"What do want" asked Mike in a tone which made Masterspy shudder slightly he could tell that the usual cool man Mike was in no mood for games. "You seem annoyed mister Mercury what's the matter". "Like I should tell you" said Mike who was trying to keep them busy as he knew that Beaker would be calling the Professor right now. Indeed Beaker was and he had just got through to laboratory when zarin spotted him and shot away Supercar's anteni with his Machine gun. "Nice work Zarin" said Masterspy unusualy pleased with his usualy brainless asistant.

"Now then Mike Mercury you will give us Supercar or you will die" said Masterspy pointing his gun directly at Mike's head. "What will it take to get the message over to you that Supercar is not for sale" said Mike getting frustrated as he was desperate to continue the rescue mission. "Very well then mister Mercury you will now die". "Go on then shoot" said Mike not beleiving the Masterspy would do it.

Masterspy was about to shoot when suddenly a huge stone flew out and smacked him on the head knocking him out cold. Mike then leapt up and kicked the gun out of Zarin's hands. Zarin then ran to where Masterspy was lying. Mike turned around to see that Mitch had thrown the stone. "Good boy Mitch" said Mike who then turned back to Masterspy as Mitch squeeled with happiness. "Now I knew you weren't going to fire that gun were you Masterspy". "Masterspy are you ok" motherd Zarin. "Shut up worm" said Masterspy.

Mike turned back to Beaker "Doc how long will it be before you can fix the anteni". "Oh er, at least a couple of hours erm, why". "well it would be dangerous to continue flight without an ateni so we would have to camp here for the night" said Mike. "Looks like you got your visit to the graveyard Beaker" said Mike as he saw a very pleased the Doctor ran to the back of Supercar and pulled the camping supplies out of the back. "Satisfactory most satisfactory" Mike and Jimmy heard Beaker say to himself and the pair looked at each other and shook they're heads. they turned back to see if Masterspy and Zarin were there but they had gone!

Masterspy and Zarin had gone and Mike was puzzling over the whole night why they were in the jungle. He had the feeling that Supercar was not the only thing they had on they're minds this time. He, Jimmy and Beaker were all sharing a tent together and Mitch was keeping watch outside. "Ok good night everyone" said Mike as he turned off the lamp. "Wait Mike" said Jimmy. Mike turned the lamp back on again. "Where's Doctor Beaker" asked Jimmy. "Oh yes of course" said Mike I was so tired I for got all about him. "Hurry up Doc" shouted Mike. "I'm not coming in" said Beaker.

"Why not" said Mike. Beaker then came in wearing a pair of pink pyjamas "These" he said. Jimmy and Mike tried to restrain they're laughter. "Doc those arn't your's who's are they". "My cousine's" said Beaker embarrased. "Don't worry Doc me and Jimmy have Supercar pyjamas which we are wearing now and we arn't embarrased". "Ok Mike but not a word of this to the Prof." "Sure Doc" said Mike. "Ok good night everyone" Mike said as he turned the lamp off again.

Outside Mitch was keeping watch over the tents with a stick in one hand in case he encounterd trouble. However soon he fell asleep unaware of who was closing in for the kill. Two hyenas who were out for a midnight hunt came across the tents and saw a midnight feast. "Hey lets get the monkey first Doris" "Ok Boris then we'll go for the main course". The two hungry hyenas licked they're lips as they closed in on they're first prey... Mitch!

A/N Please read and review. 


	3. New enimies

A/N Ok guys thanks for the reviews I'll probably update on the weekends as I am busy with shool on the weekdays Just so you know. Please read & review.

The two hyenas closed in on Mitch who was fast asleep against a giant a elephant skull. Suddenly he heard a twig snap and woke up immediatly when he saw two hyenas standing in front of him. Mitch screamed in fright when he saw the two hyenas standing right infront of him.

Mitch lashed out at them both with his stick but it was knocked clean out of his hand by one of the hyenas. "You are going lil monkey" the hyena named Doris said as the two of them laughed evily.

They were just about to take a bit out of him when a shot was heard and the hyena named Boris jumped up into the air clutching his tail in pain. "Yeooooow" he screamed. He then landed on top of Doris.

The pair turned around to see Mike standing there holding his gun. Smoke was coming out of barrel. Jimmy and Doctor Beaker then came out of the tent and Jimmy saw that Mitch was safe. "Good shooting Mike" said Jimmy.

"Thanks Jimmy" said Mike who then came closer to the two hyenas who were in a daze. "Mitch are you ok" asked Mike. The monkey then running towards Jimmy and lept into his arms and started sobbing into his owner's arm.

"Don't worry Mitch you're safe now" jimmy said compforting his pet monkey.

"Ah Jimmy I think it best if take Mitch inside the tent and um, look after him" said Doctor Beaker. "I'll go in as well and treat him for em, shock".

"Ok Doctor Beaker" said Jimmy. "Thanks Mike" said Jimmy.

"Don't worry Jimmy it's all in the wrist" said Mike. As soon as Jimmy and Beaker had gone into the tent. The two hyenas got up from they're pile that they were in.

They growled at Mike who got his gun ready for action. "Want some more" asked Mike in a teasing manner.

"Oh yes Mike we are just getting started" snarled Boris getting closer towards Mike Doris was right behind him.

"Say what goes on around here" said Mike felling rather confuesed. "Did you just talk" Mike asked Boris.

"Why of course Mike all animals in this Jungle can talk" Doris snarled. The two hyenas were now forcing mike backwards and this came to a stop when Mike came flat up against a bouldor with no where else to go.

Mike then fired his gun at the ground right in front of the two hyenas and Doris jumped right into Boris's paws. "Get off me you idiot" said Boris dropping his freind on the floor.

Mike fired again ut this time up into the air. "L,l,l,l,l,lets get outa here" cried Doris as she and her freind darted out of the graveyard or at least the spot where Supercar was.

"That takes care of them" chuckled Mike as he made his way back towards the tent.

Doris and Boris ran into Shenzi's den screaming and shouting. They tripped over Banzai and Ed who were sleeping with her. Banzai woke up to the cries of the screaming hyenas and growled agrily. "Shenzihumanstheynearlykilledusdosomething MONKEY IS NOT TASTY". They both said squezzing most of they're words together in fright.

Shenzi then slapped the two of them. "Ok both of you calm down Now what is this all about". Boris and Doris both calmed down and explained to Shenzi about the humans and Mitch. When they had finished Shenzi looked at them and grinned. "You geniuses" she said.

"We are" said Boris. Doris then slapped him over the "Oh we are" said Boris realising his mistake.

Shenzi then turned to Banzai and Ed and woke them up. "Allright you two now listen up. As you know we've been starving out here in the outlands for months now. But now I Shenzi have a plan to save us all from hunger". Ed stared blankly and Banzai rubber dome snot that was coming out of his nose. Shenzi sighed "Go wake up all the other hyenas it's nearly dawn so be quick about it. Within a few hours we feast". She said licking her lips.

At the Supercar lab Professor Popkiss was making ham and eggs for his breakfast. "Mike should be calling in by now" said the professor eyeing his Breakfast hungrily. "I'm so glad we got the kitchen fixed otherwise I would have had to resorted to eating Mitch's peanuts" said the Professor.

Suddenly the Prof. heard Mike's voice over the radio in the control room. "Mike Mercury calling supercar lab do you recieve me over". The Professor left the kitchen and walked into the control room.

"Hello Mike Popkiss here what happend I was trying to call you all night".

"Sorry Professor" said Mike "We encounterd Masterspy and Zarin and unfortunatly destroyed the anteni".

"Masterspy ans Zarin what are they doing in the Jungle".

"I don't know". said Mike "But what ever it is it can't be good. We've been camping out all night. We are about to resume our rescue mission I only hope it's not too late".

"Ok Mike we'll keep in radio contact over and out". The Professor then smelt burning. "What is that smell surely it can't be the console I"  
Then the terrble truth dawned on the Professor. There was a huge explosion from the kitchen and bits of plaster and wood went flying every where. "Oh,no not again" moaned the Professor.

Back in the Jungle Mike and Doctor Beaker were sitting in Supercar waiting for Jimmy and Mitch to finish packing up the camping gear. Mitch was ok but was a little shocked and it took a while for him to return to his normal mischivious self. The team knew he was ok when he stole Doctor Beaker's clothes and hid them inside an elephant skull. Strangely enough Beaker didn't mind. He was just happy to see Mitch back to normal.

"Say how much longer will you be Jimmy" asked Mike.

"Only a few more minutes Mike" said Jimmy as he walked to the back of Supercar and put a load of camping gear into Supercar's trunk. Mitch did the same with the load he was carrying. "Ok we are ready" said Jimmy as He was climbing into the car.

"Ok Jimmy" said Mike as he was about to charge Supercar's engines.

"Are you sure you are feeling well enough to fly Mike I mean you seemed to be talking a load of rubbish during the night about em, talking animals" said Beaker.

"Don't worry Doc I'm ok" said Mike.

"Er, say Mike Where is my other sock" asked Beaker.

"Oh, not at a time like this Doc" groaned Mike. Suddenly they all saw Mitch standing in front of Supercar waving the sock around. "Mitch this is no time for games give Doc back his sock" said Mike.

"Come on Mitch we have an important mission to complete" said Jimmy.

Mitch was just coming forward to give beaker back the sock when a wailing noise filled the air. Suddenly a whole clan of hyenas came running out at them. "What goes on" said Mike. The hyenas now had Supercar completly surrounded. "Emergency charge both" yelled Mike as he started to charge both Supercar's engines!

A/N Will the Supercar team escape Shenzi and the hyenas find out in the next chapter! For SunRise19 Simba and the lions will be in the next capter I promise. 


	4. New freinds

A/N Ok guys here is the scoop. I am going to try and update as often as possible and I chose today to start as I don't have that much homework (yay). Thanks to all reviewers here is the next chappy. Please read and review.

Mike started to charge both of supercar's engines. Outside Supercar the hyenas that were surrounding it wonderd what was happening. "They are going to attack us in they're flying machine" said a hyena.

"Shut up" yelled Shenzi who was trying to think of a plan. then she had an idea. "Attack" she yelled.

At this all the hyenas started to ram into Supercar. This made it very hard for Mike to keep his concentration on Supercar's guider counter. "Mike we must get rid of these creatures" said Beaker. "If we don't they'll smash Supercar to pieces".

"Yeah but what can we do" replied Mike. Both the engines were now fully charged. "Hold tight everyone I'm going to fire both the engines on full boost so brace your selves" said Mike. Mike then flipped the switch that fired supercar's engines but nothing happend!

The hyenas were still ramming into Supercar. "that's it we'll have them oput there in no time if we keep this up hurry" yelled Shenzi. 

Mike then turned to Beaker "What happend Doc" he asked.

"It must be from last nights storm some of the em,er sand and dust from the graveyard must be jammed inside Supercar's engines".

Mike then cut both Supercar's engines. "I'm gonna go out there and take care of those hyenas once and for all" said Mike getting his gun ready.

"But Mike that would be suicide" said Jimmy.

"I agree with Jimmy there is no way you can defeat them all" agreed Doctor beaker.

"You got any better ideas" asked Mike.

"Well er.."

"Quickly Beaker yes or no"

"Well in that case er, yes"

"Glad to hear it what is your plan" asked Mike.

"er, simple firstly swich Supercar's radio to full strength".

"Roger full strength it is then" said Mike doing exactly what Beaker had told him to do. "Ok Doc radio at full strength" said Mike just as the hyenas made another slam at Supercar this time damaging the glass dome that coverd Supercar's cockpit. "Hurry Doc" said Mike getting frustated.

"Ok Mike when I give the word I want you to switch Supercar's radio on to speaker. I am hoping that the transmitter in the radio will produce a high pitched sound that will scare the hyenas off. It might work I should think".

"Ok Doc here we go" said Mike as he switched Supercar's radio to speaker. Strangely the hyenas still kept on attacking. "It didn't work Doc we are doomed". Mike said as the hyenas came in once again for an attack. "Looks like this is it folks nice knowing you all" said Mike.

"What a most unsatisfactory way to em,er go as it were"

"Oh,no Mitch"

Oook, Aaaaaaaaagh"

Just as it looked like it was all over a huge barrier of lions jumped around Supercar and stopped the hyenas from attacking.

"What's going on" said Mike.

"Leave these humans alone Shenzi" a voice said through the radio.

"Er, Mike that voice just came through the speaker"

"Yeah Doc I wonder who it is".

"If I did not know any um, better I say that one of the lions just spoke"

Outside there was a long pause. All the hyenas stood in shock. Suddenly Shenzi spoke up. "H,h,h,h,hi Simba" stammerd Shenzi. Simba looked lees than amuzed. "I mean you're majesty" she said grinning nervously.

"What do you think you were doing to these humans" asked Simba.

"Getting back at them for shooting at two members of our clan" blurted out Shenzi angrily.

Simba then walked away from Supercar and started inspecting the hyenas like an army drill sergent. "Which two of you were shot at by these humans" asked Simba.

Boris and Doris both stepped forward "Us two your majesty" they both said together nervously.

"Did you do anything to provoke these humans to shoot at you" asked Simba.

"Well we er..." Boris began but he was stopped by Shenzi making death symbols behind Simba's back. "... Er, nothing" finshed Boris who hung his head gingerly.

Simba's eyes then narrowed in fury "Tell the truth" he said his voice getting darker and darker.

Boris then gave in "Yes your majesty" said Boris. Shenzi then slapped her hand on her fore head.

Simba then turned to he other hyenas. "GET OUT ALL OF YOU AND IF I EVER SEE YOU HERE AGAIN I WON'T THINK TWICE ABOUT KILLING EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU". At this the hyenas made a dash for it. The lions and lionesses that were guarding Supercar then broke formation to face the vehical its self.

"Its ok you can come out now" said Simba in a freindly tone.

Mike opend up Supercar's canopy and jumped out. "Hi there my name is Mike Mercury in Supercar are my freinds Doctor Beaker, Jimmy and Mitch.

Beaker then stood up "Ah, pleased to meet you all" he said warmley.

"We are all very pleased to meet you" said Simba who introduced him self and all the lionesses that had come with him including Nala, Kiara and Kovu. He even introduced Zazu who had come with them.

By this time everyone was getting to know one another. Simba explained to them that it had been Zazu who saw that they were all in trouble and came back to warn him. The whole team was greatful to for the rescue.

"Ah, I say Simba I mean your majesty do you mind me asking why or should I say how all of you can talk" asked Doctor Beaker.

Simba smiled "I was waiting for you to ask me that. Come back to Pride Rock with us and I will explain".

"We would love to only we have a rescue mission on our hands so we really must be going" said Mike.

"Oh really, Who are you rescuing" asked Simba.

"A group of explorers" answerd Mike.

Simba smiled again in fact this time all the lions and lionesses and Zazu smiled. "I think we can help you there Mike. The explorers are at Pride Rock perfectly safe" said Simba.

"Well now who's a fool" said Beaker stunned.

"That's great can we go with you and see them" said Mike excitedly.

"Why sure" said Simba.

"Ok we'll follow you in Supercar" said Mike as he and the others began to climb aboard.

"Ok Mike we will see you there" said simba as Mike began to charge Supercar's engines.

"What do you think of our freinds Doc" asked Mike.

"Satisfactory most Satisfactory" replied Doctor Beaker.

A/N Have a happy Holloween my freinds. 


	5. Interesting information

A/N Thanks to those who reviwed. Please read and review.

Supercar followed the lions back to Pride Rock. There was a great deal of exitement when Mike Supercar at the enterance to the cave where the lions and the lionesses slept.

The team were greeted by all the lions at Pride Rock, Zazu, Raffiki and Timone and Pumbaa. They all introduced then selves to one another and were beginning to make really good freinds.

"Now Mike I suppose you want to know where the explorers are" said Simba when all the excitement was over.

"Well, yes" said Mike who was anxiouse for an answer.

"Well I'll show them to you if you don't mind following me this way" said Simba as he began to guide Mike and the rest of the Supercar team into the cave where the lions slept.

As soon as they got inside on the floor they saw two people sleeping.

One of them was a woman who looked like she was about the same age as Mike. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a green camoflage suit.

The peson next to her was a man who looked slightly older. He had a huge, bushy ginger beard that matched his hair, brown eyes and was very very muscely. He to was wearing a comoflage suit.

"Are these the only ones" asked Mike.

"Yes Mike I am afraid that's so" said Simba sadly.

"Why what happend to the others" Mike asked.

"I don't think I am in a position to tell you that Mike but they will when they get up" said Simba.

"And er, that device in the corner looks like they're radio" pointed out Doctor Beaker.

In the corner there was a large box that looked burnt and had wires hanging out of it.

"Yes that is they're comunication device unfortunatly it exploded". said simba. "They tried to use it because they thought we were going to attack them but we weren't. The thing is we found these two being attacked by other humans. Luckilly me and the lioness hunting party were in the area and were able to rescue them. At the time they were knocked out and of course when they woke up they called for help and i geuss that's why you are here".

"That is correct" said Mike. "We picked up they're distress call on our radio and flew out her to find them".

"Most satisfactory" said Doctor Beaker amazed by the whole story.  
"The thing that puzzels me most my dear Simba is the fact how you animals can er, talk".

"Well now Doctor Beaker I have been waiting for you to ask me that sit your selves down comfortably and I shall explain". said Simba as everyone sat down on the cave floor and Simba began.

"This is a story that has been past down my familly for generations and this is how it goes.

Back centuries ago when it was just we animals who ruled the planet we communicated through grunts and noises until one day a meteorite entered Earth's atmosphere.

It was on approach for this jungle when suddenly it exploded over us releasing a weird yellow gas over us. It was this gas that enabled us to talk. After that the gas absorbed itself into the ground.."

"And then" asked Doctor Beaker anxiously.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that Doc the gas didn't give me that much of a scientific mind. We now refer to the meteorite as a god that brought us life".

"But still you animals seem to have quite a human like personallity which is indeed most impressive" said Doctor Beaker who was mesmerised by the whole event.

"Gee, that is some tale king Simba" said Mike

"I wish Mitch could talk like you king Simba it would be the most" said Jimmy sadly.

"Yeah me too" said Mitch who then glasped his hand over his mouth.

Everyone then turned to look at him. "Mitch you can talk" said Jimmy.

"Yeah kinda surprised me too" said Mitch who was speaking with a Brooklyn accent.

Everyone was impressed. "Most satisfactory" said Doctor Beaker.

"Wow I never knew Mitch knew how to speak" said Simba rather shocked.

"That sure is something Mitch being able to talk I mean". said Mike. "How long do you think it will last Doc" asked Mike.

"Oh,er I really do not know my dear chap I'll have to work out the necassary caculations even if Mitch did contract it when he was in the Jungle we can't be sure how long it will last".

Just then the explorers woke up and were introduced by Simba to the team.

The man who was called Jason explained to the team what they were doing in the Jungle.

"We were sent on a scientific expedition to the place known to Simba and the others as the Misty Lands. It was there that we were asked to discover rescent underground signals. We were using solar powerd drilling equipment and eventually we and our team of explorers found what was causing all the trouble. The liquid version of the gas that Simba was telling you about. My gess is that the heat from the Earth's core turned the gas into a liquid. The liquid then rose up to the surface where our drills could get at it. We soon discoverd that the liquid contained metal like properties that were being picked up by the equipment that suggested that there where underground signals. However there was trouble that follwed. Due to spies that were in our organisation our plans had been found out by a foreighn government who were planning to steal the liquid away from us. Our camp was attacked by an army lead by two people: One was big and fat and the other was small and thin..."

"Masterspy and Zarin" said Mike.

"You know them" said Jason rather shocked

"Yeah they are allways after Supercar" explained Mike.

"Anyway our whole team along with us were captured by Masterspy and taken back to his camp which is even further into the Misty Lands.

It was there that he explained to us that he and Zarin were being paid by the government to steal the liquid and were due to share in the profits when the president of the government sold it to other governments.

The thing is he also told us that the government plan to use the money to buy weapons of war to prepare fot they're attack on europe". Luckily we were able to escape but while all our freinds were slaughterd in the getaway we managed to escape.

We were then found by Simba and the lionesses just as we were about to be attacked by a squad of guards just about to attack us".

"Yeah we were hunting in the Misty Lands because there has been a rescent food shortage here and its a good thing we did otherwise we would never have found you two" said Simba. 

"Gee that is something" said Mike "and masterspy's plan must be stopped".

"But what can we do Mike" said Doctor Beaker. "The base is probably heavaly guarded and we would be no match for the amount of guards they have there waiting".

"Doc is right Mike" said the woman who's name was Susan "There is no way you can get into the base it would be suicide".

"Maybe" said Mike "But I have an idea".

So Mike began explaine to the others his plan...

A/N Sorry if it was a bit rushed but I have a tonn of homework to complete. 


	6. The plan

A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys they really do make me feeel all happy inside. Don't worry Morph I am not offeneded at all by your last review to tell the truth I am actually quite pleased as I do aim to make my ideas better than my writing style. Please read and review and as it is the weekend (yay) I will be able to update tomorrow and the day after lol.

Mike began to explain to the others his plan to defeat Masterspy and Zarin.

"My idea is this" began Mike. "Early tommorow morning Doctor Beaker, Jason, Susan and the lionesses and Kovu can make they're way to the camp in the Misty Lands.

Me, Jimmy and Mitch will take off in Supercar and fly over the camp and distract the guards that have the camp taken over.

This will leave the entrance free for you guys to re capture the camp, get rid of the remaining guards if there are any and keep the liquid that those guys are after safe. You can also call the police to arrest them".

"It sounds like a good plan Mike" said Susan.

"Why thanks" said Mike rather flatterd.

"Yes indeed um, most satisfactory my dear chap it does seem rather clever" said Doctor beaker.

"Gee Mike I hope it works" said Jimmy "Don't you Mitch" Jimmy asked his pet monkey.

"Say dad it sounds real cool man" replied Mitch in his newly discoverd Brooklyn accent.

"Yeah Mike but are you sure it will work" asked Jason "It is quite a big risk you are taking and if something should go wrong..."

"Don't worry Jason nothing will go wrong the amount of times I have taken risks that seem to have been worth it you'll be surprised" reasured Mike. "You don't mind if we borrow the lionesses and Kovu do you Simba" asked Mike.

"Of course not Mike you are a good man and I assure you that you have my full cooperation" said Simba who was beginig to like Mike's sense of leadership.

"Thanks Simba" said Mike who then turned to Jason. "Jason what time is Sunrise in the Misty Lands"?

"About six why"?

"And how longer journey is it Simba" Mike asked the king.

"About three hours from here Mike".

"Ok then we will set off to the Misty Lands at three tommorow morning as I want the element of surprise to be on our side.

I then guarantee you all that Masterspy and Zarin's plan to steal the liquid fails" said Mike feeling pleased with the plan he had formulated.

"HURRAH" shouted everyone.

"It is also vital to us as well Mike that you get rid of Masterspy as Jason tells us that he has replaced the solar generated equipment with deadly nuclear machinery which is spreading out of the Misty Lands and over here.

The smoke is contaminating the place and I fear if we do not get rid of his equipment soon we'll all have to suffer". said Simba sadly.

"Don't worry Simba like I said I guarantee you that Masterspy's plan will fail" said Mike.

"Thank you Mike Mercury" said simba to his new freind.

They all then left the cave and went outside.

The rest of the evining was spent singing, dancing and telling each other stories.

Mitch, Jimmy, Timone and Pumbaa all soon became firm freinds. Doctor Beaker got along well with Zazu and Raffiki and Mike, Kovu, Jason and Simba all started telling each other of there tales of heroism and bravery. Susan and the lionesses started chatting about comparing fashion and gossip human and animal.

At nine in the evining everyone went to bed so to prepare themselves for the busy day that lay ahead!

Deep in the Misty Lands Masterspy and Zarin were being disiplined by the president of the foreighn country that wanted the liquid.

His name was President Luganga and he ruled over the country of Thaisle located in Eastern Europe.

It was a pretty poor country with a low population due to lack of food and water and since the other governments hadn't had time to deal with its rescent problems the President had decided to lash out.

"You stupid idiots" the President shouted at Masterspy and Zarin.

"One little jail break and all the prisinors escape. The guards keep on coming out with a load of trash about talking lions and YOU lousy excuses for men say that you were side tracked by a Supercar".

"It was to much of a tempting offer" mutterd Masterspy.

"Ok both of you I am giving you one more chance but if this Supercar or the authorities ruin by plan to attack the rest of Europe you will be held responsible" growled the President angrily.

"Don't worry" assured Masterspy "I assure you that no one will stop us this time.

The guards at the camp say that they have replaced the slow moving solar equipment and fitted our nuclear attachments on instead.

Drilling has resumed and by tommorow we will have enough of the liquid to buy the weapons you require".

"For youe sake Masterspy I hope so" said the President darkly. "Now return to your quaters and get some rest the cleaners will be along shortly to tidey your rooms" said the President.

"Good night your excellency" said Masterspy as he and Zarin bowed and exited.

As soon as they had gone the President called up his secretary on his personal intercom. "Glordia when the cleaners clean the rooms of masterspy and Zarin tell them to put bugging devices in certain areas as I do not trust them. I want to hear every word they say"

"Yes you excellency" said Glordia through the radio.

Masterspy and Zarin were unaware that the president had plans of his own!

A/N I hope you enjoyed this one. I'm sorry if the names of some of the characters and places were a bit rubbish. See you guys tommorow. 


	7. Beytrayal

A/N Before I begin I would just like to say that I have just come back from seeing the new Wallace and Gromit movie and it is absolutly cent. I highly reccomend you guys to see it with the rest of your fammily as it is such a fun movie to sit down and laugh yourself silly at. Thanks to all reviewers. This chapter may be slightly short as I must continue revising for my module one science exam. 

Masterspy and Zarin were sitting down in Masterspy's room discussing they're plans.

The room was part of the base camp owned by Presiden Luganga whom the pair were unaware of had bugged they're rooms to find out what they were planning.

"Ok 'freind' Zarin let us begin" said Masterspy.

"I have to go to the bathroom" said Zarin to which Masterspy bopped him over the head furiously.

"Shut up worm" he bellowed agrilly. "Anyway as I was saying I Masterspy have thought of a brilliant scheme to thwart Mike Mercury's plan".

"What plan Masterspy" asked Zarin "I am confused".

"You are allways confused 'freind' Zarin" growled Masterspy.

"When we were chasing Jason and Susan through the forest I was able to stick a bugging device on Jason's jacket since then I have learnt that the lions that stopped us from catching them have taken them back to they're lair and the Supercar team are there to.

Are you following me so far" Masterspy asked his assistant.

"Yes Masterspy and I am frightend" said zarin sheepishly.

"You cowardly imitation of a man" shouted Masterspy.

"Anyway as I was saying the Supercar team have teamed up with the explorers and the lions which can apparently 'talk'.

Now they are planning to bring Supercar to the drilling station tommorow morning at six.

Mike plans to lure the guards away from the station with Supercar.

Doctor Beaker, Jason, Susan and the lionesses then plan to attack the station while the guards are away and get word to the authorities about our little plan".

However we have nothing to fear as what they are unaware of is that we will be at the drilling station to". Masterspy then laughed evilly and Zarin did his best to join in but failed.

"But Masterspy what do you plan to do" asked Zarin.

"Very simple.

Me and you will overpower the lionesses and then attach a bomb to the main drill. We will then lock the explorers, Doctor Beaker and whoever happens to be with them at the time in the radio room when they contact the authorities and leave them to they're fate."

"But Masterspy how will we overpower the lionesses in order to plant the bomb." asked Zarin who was finding it very hard to keep up with the whole plot.

"'freind' Zarin that is the most intelligent question you have asked for years" said Masterspy sarcatically knowing that it had been much longer but could not be botherd to say so at the time.

"All it will take is a few of these..." said Masterspy as he pulled out a box of gas grenades fom undernethe his bed. He showed them to Zarin.

"You are so clever Masterspy" said Zarin.

"Now that is intelligant" said Masterspy under his breath. He then put the box of grenades back under his bed.

"Where is the bomb Masterspy" asked Zarin.

"It is hidden also under my bed but don't worry I havn't set it".

"Your plan is going to work Masterspy" said Zarin.

"But of course have you ever known a plan of mine to fail"

"Yes Masterspy"

"WHAT"

"I mean no Masterspy".

"However that is only half my plan the other half is to get rid of President 'smarty' Luganga" said Masterspy with an evil smirk on his face.

"You mean we are going to kill him" said Zarin enthusiasticaly.

Masterspy grinned assuringly at his accomplice "For once you are right 'freind' Zarin yes we are going to kill him".

"But how Masterspy he has guards to protect him" Zarin said in a nervous tone.

"Maybe so Zarin but as soon as the guards find out that we will give them some of the liquid we have obtained in exchage for they're shall we beytrayal" said Masterspy bursting into peels of sinister laughter on the word beytrayal.

"As soon as the President is finished we will take charge of his country" Mastersoy said rubbing his hands together greedily.

"But Masterspy supposing what if Mike Mercury comes back in Supercar and finds us".

"FOOL" yelled Masterspy Mike Mercury will be busy trying to loose the guards in the Jungle plus they will have no communication to the outside world".

"But the radio room..."

"I smashed the radios we have nothing to fear".

On this the pair of villains laughed evilly unaware of the bugging devices in the room.

In his office the President himself also laughed evilly at the information he had obtained as he had plans of his own for Masterspy and Zarin.

A/N Just so you guys know this chapter was mainly to help the audience understand the characters of Masterspy and Zarin more as I didn't think that I portrayed them well in the last chapters. Please review and I will see you all next time.


End file.
